carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Parental Consent (1985)
Plot Overview Now that Dex is feeling somewhat better, Alexis is ready to fly off to Moldavia to take care of some business. When Amanda tries to visit Dex in the hospital, Alexis stops her. Further, Alexis had not even bothered to tell Amanda that Dex was in the hospital for a week. While Alexis is away, she makes it very clear that Amanda should not visit Dex. Amanda obliges. In Moldavia, Alexis tries to use her charm and previous relationship with King Galen to get him to break off Michael's engagment to some Duchess and to marry Michael to Amanda. The King is willing for a price - namely a piece of the South China Sea oil leases. Unfortunately, Alexis and Colby Co cannot offer that because of the Chinese government, but they can discuss mineral development within Moldavia. Alexis even shows some vulnerability by telling Galen of Dex's betrayal. However, she finds herself betraying Dex by sleeping with Galen. Back in Denver, Steven is still confused about whether he wants Luke or Claudia. It is tough because Blake actually may accept Luke, but he wants more because he still loves Claudia. Luke pretty much pushes Steven into a decision and Steven decides that he wants to have a relationship with Luke. Steven tells Claudia of his choice and the two end on amicable terms. Besides, Claudia has Adam fawning all over her. Further, Adam is willing to manipulate a situation to show Claudia that she can trust him and not Blake (or Steven). One of Adam's law school buddies, Kyle, is at La Mirage on behalf of Lambda Corp to book a major conference at the hotel. Kyle expects Claudia to sleep with him in order to seal the deal, but Claudia is not willing. Adam figures out that is the reason why Kyle did not chose La Mirage for the conference. Nonetheless, Adam lets Blake know about how Claudia lost the account. Blake summons Claudia to his office to discuss the account. Claudia refuses to tell Blake why she was unable to seal the deal. Blake still has confidence in Claudia but he will be paying more attention to the managment of La Mirage. Claudia tells Adam the whole story and agrees with Adam that he is the only Carrington she can trust. Jeff is smitten with Lady Ashley. In fact, he will do what he can to get her to fall in love with him. Blake is a little apprehensive about Jeff moving so fast considering what just happened with Nicole. In the billiards room, Blake speaks to Ashley about it and Ashley hints about Blake being slightly jealous and then kisses him on one of her impulses. Dominique, recovering in the hospital, is entertaining Lady Ashley when Krystle comes in. The coldness is apparent. After Ashley leaves, Dominique warns Krystle about Ashley and that she better patch things up with Blake quickly. Krystle intends to do that until she receives one of those yellow envelops. Inside is a picture of Lady Ashley kissing Blake in the billiards room. Krystle confronts Blake about it and Blake claims it was innocent. Krystle cannot stand this double standard. Alexis talks to Prince Michael in Moldavia and learns that the Prince is in love with Amanda. That is perfect leverage for her negotiations with King Galen. Alexis needs to return to Denver but she is not going alone. Alexis arrives at the Penthouse with Michael just in time to see Dex's arm around Amanda as she is helping him to bed because he is still weak from the malaria. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Ali MacGraw ... Lady Ashley Mitchell * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Joel Fabiani ... King Galen of Moldavia * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * William Beckley ... Gerard * Sam Chew Jr. ... Kyle * Bever-Leigh Banfield ... Nurse * George Skaff ... Major-Domo * Gary Wells ... Bellboy Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Rock Hudson does not appear in this episode. Production details * Deleted scenes: Claudia and Adam argue at La Mirage and when Adam leaves Jeff comes to warn Claudia about him (he reminds her that Adam tried to poison him); a nurse tries to prevent Dex to leave the hospital. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. * Trivia : The three-piece embellished black sheer silk evening ensemble worn by Joan Collins in this episode was not designed by Nolan Miller. The beaded ensemble was created by Fabrice (Fabrice Simon). Quotes * Krystle Carrington [to Blake]: Maybe the reason you find it so hard to believe my innocence is because you're guilty.